The Curse of the Bunny Ears
by AngelMiko289
Summary: When Kagome is late, she decides to get a gift for being late... Unfortuantly someone has placed a curse on it. Hilarity issues when the IY gang try desprately not to place on.... Bunny Ears? (PG-13 for mild violence and Inuyasha's mouth.)


A/N: Okay, it's another one-shot. But I got this idea from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode is World Wide Wabbit. It was so funny! And so I decided to see what happened if Kagome brought something with her for the Warren States Era... Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the idea from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. So lawyers back off!

Me: Holds up a spear

Lawyers: backs away then runs to the hills

Me: YAY!

* * *

Q-Q

* * *

The Curse of the Bunny Rabbit Ears

By: AngelMiko289

Rating: PG-13 (For Inuyasha's mouth, and mild violence.)

Parings: None

General/Humor…. Maybe….. depends on how you look at it… LOL

* * *

Kagome's hands nervously fiddled with her purchase. She shifted one foot to another, looking at the rabbit look a like clock. It was 6:35, and Inuyasha is gonna kill her if she wasn't there soon.

"Well this is just great," muttered Kagome as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Excuse me miss, do you want to start a line there?" asked a small man with fake bunny ears, as he waved to Kagome. Kagome nodded, as she scurried over, and set her purchase on the counter.

(Keep in mind that the small man plays a very IMPORTANT part in this 3-side fic!)

"That will be 5.90 plus tax" chirped the small man, as he showed her the receipt after he rang it up.

While Kagome looked through her purse, the man eyed her.

'This must be Kagome Hiragishi! The girl that 'overcame' time… I must cast the spell quickly before she leaves!' The man thought, his green eyes glinting with mischief. "So, who is this for young lady?" asked the man, holding up the bag.

Kagome looked up in surprise. "Oh, umm… The bunny rabbit ears are for a guy friend." she looked down again, and found six dollars. "Here you go sir, six dollars."

The man looked at the six dollars, and grimaced. 'Damn… Didn't have enough time to cast the spell…' Then an imaginary light bulb appeared.

"We also have 3 complementary chocolate bunnies, for that you are one of the first customers in this store!" his frown, turned into a binding smile, as he jumped off whatever he was standing on, and tottered to the supply room.

Kagome grinned, "Well, at least that covers my promise to Shippo". She looked around in bewilderment. "Where's my bag!"

* * *

:.Inside the supply room:.

* * *

The man sighed in relief, and closed the door behind him.

"Thank god, she hasn't noticed that her bag's gone. I must hurry. My limit on earth is almost over." He said as he set the bag down and took out the fluffy pink bunny ears.

"Now to recite the spell." He muttered as he set the bunny ears down, and hovered his hands over them.

'_Spirit of Mischief_

_Hear my request_

_Whom ever wears this-' _The man paused for a moment, and scrunched up his nose.

'_- hat, shall sing_

_the curse of the rabbit' _The ears, started to glow a bluish-greenish light, as music notes started to float around the ears.

"Yes… Now to find those complementary chocolate bunnies" he muttered as he looked through the boxes of supplies.

* * *

:.Back at the counter.:

* * *

Kagome sighed, as her fingers drummed the glass counter top.

"That snake of a sales person. He didn't even give me my bag back. How rude" she scoffed.

Then the man that she was cursing about at a few seconds ago, suddenly appeared, and handed her bag. "Thank you for shopping here, and enjoy the chocolates!" he said as he waved at Kagome as she stalked off.

Kagome sighed, and looked over her shoulder, and waved back at him. "He can't be that bad if he gave the chocolates" she reasoned with herself as she walked to the exit. She took a glance at the clock, in a nearby store and her eyes widened.

"OHH CRRRAPPP!"

The man grinned in satisfaction. "Now, that the plan is in place, let the fun begin..." he said, as a Vikings sort of hat appeared on his head, angel wings sprouted out of his back, and a white tunic took place of the sales outfit he was wearing. He giggled, as he suddenly disappeared.

Then, at the exact time that the man disappeared, an elegant lady appeared, her bluish greenish hair down in waves, and her blue eyes looked sharply back and forth the store.

"Damn. You think that after 1,000,000 years, the mortal world would still be the same" she muttered.

She closed her eyes, and muttered under her breath and she changed into a long flowered print skirt and a sleeveless t-shirt.

She walked in, and halted for a moment. Her blue eyes, narrowed. "Someone used magic. It can't be a demon, as well as a mortal; it must be a god… But who…" she muttered, as she chanted some words, and disappeared.

A male costumer looked at the counter, and saw a small man waving at a young girl, and the next, when he looked again; he saw the man had disappeared.

The man blinked. "I must be working too hard." He muttered as he went back purchasing his daughter's birthday gift.

* * *

:.Warren States Era.:

* * *

"**IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES ALREADY! AND WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!**" yelled a teen with golden eyes and white hair as he stomped around the hut, his eyes twitched in irritation.

A young emerald eye boy squeaked as he ducked behind a monk, with black hair and several piercing. "Come on Inuyasha, she's only six minutes late. It's not her fault that she can't keep track of time. But she does have a right to visit once and a while."

Our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha, glared at the monk. "I let her visit last time we came back!"

A young girl, sitting next to the monk snorted. Her black hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing a skin-tight outfit. She had her boomerang lying horizontally on her lap, while she had a rag and was polishing it. "That was about a month ago Inuyasha. I have to agree with Miroku, she needs to visit her time some times too."

The young boy peeked out, glancing at the furious teen. "They all have a point you know."

Inuyasha growled at the three of them. "What is this, team against Inuyasha day? Forget about it. I'm going on a walk." he stalked off, furious at the rest of the,m.

Miroku sighed, "Well, all of it was true, but Shippo, if I recalled, you didn't want to talk to Inuyasha, afraid into getting beaten up."

The boy smilied sheepishly. "Couldn't help it."

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on Sango's behind.

'She won't notice… She's too concentrated on the boomerang of hers…' he thought as his hand twitched.

* * *

.:A Few seconds later:.

* * *

"**HEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTAAAAAIIIIIIII!"**

Inuyasha sighed, as he heard a loud smacking sound. "Damn monk, he gonna kill himself before Naraku does."

Inuyasha walked up to the God Tree, and jumped to one of the highest branches.

Then he caught the sent of jasmine and roses. "Oi! Inuyasha I know you're up there!" yelled out Kagome, as she hopped over the well.

"Feh!" he replied as he stuck in nose in the air as he jumped down.

Kagome was there, sitting there with a plastic bag with the words 'Magic Bunny' on it, and on her back was an overly heavy yellow back pack.

"Well? Aren't you gonna help me?" she asked.

Inuyasha grunted in response and grabbed her bag and stalked out of sight and left Kagome standing there.

"What happened to him?" she muttered as she followed him with the plastic bag.

When they came back to the hut, Inuyasha gave Miroku a frown. "You are giving men a bad name."

Shippo, who was sitting next to Sango nodded in agreement. "Ya know, he's right. For once…"

Inuyasha growled at Shippo. "SHUTTUP!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as she sat down near Sango.

Inuyasha plunged headfirst into the ground. "What the hell was that for!"

Kagome stuck her nose up in the air. "Humph. You were mean to Shippo! He's just a little kid you know!"

Inuyasha started to grumble. As soon as the spell worn off, he sat himself up.

Kagome grinned and pulled out a pair of bunny ears and held it out to him.

"These are for you Inuyasha!" she giggled.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "You have to be kidding me! I'm not wearing that!"

Kagome glared at him, and shoved the bunny ears at him. "Just keep them then. You'll find some use for them. "

"As if wench." he snorted as he crossed his arms and folded his legs.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted. Once again, Inuyasha pummeled down into the ground… Head first.

"Fricking…. Bitch… why I'd outa…." He cursed. Kagome sighed and reached into the bag.

"Here's a chocolate bunny for each of you." She remarked, ignoring the fact that our favorite hanyou is still on the ground, with the bunny rabbit ears, strewn on the floor.

Inuyasha sat up, grumbling every now and then. He tugged at the fake bunny ears, but in his amazement… he couldn't take them off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Inuyasha in surprise, as he desperately tugged at the bunny ears.

Everyone looked over to Inuyasha.

"What's the matter?" asked Sango as she idly looked over to Inuyasha.

"I can't get these firkin ears off of me!" remarked Inuyasha as he tugged at the ears.

Shippo laughed. "Inuyasha can't get some fake ears off of him!"

Inuyasha growled at the small kitsuke. "Ha ha Shippo, very funny. But I'm being serious!"

Miroku smirked. "Righhttt Inuyasha we believe you. Here let me help you."

Miroku went over and grabbed one of the ears and pulled, then reeled back, his eyes slightly wide. "He's right… Those damn ears won't come off."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Here let me do it Miroku." She tugged at the ears. "What the heck?" she muttered. She tugged harder.

"OWWW! Wench that hurt!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lip. "Those ears are defiantly attached to your head Inuyasha… I wonder why."

Sango looked at the sun. "We should get some rest. It's turning nightfall already."

Everyone nodded headed to Keade's hut.

* * *

.:Next day:.

* * *

Kagome yawed and then looked around. She sighed in disappointment. She suddenly wished that she was in her warm bed, underneath her thick covers.

She took a glanced over where Inuyasha was sleeping for the night, and noticed that the spot was empty. She frowned, suddenly very confused. Even though Inuyasha liked to wake up early, he would usually have yelled at Kagome and the rest to as he would like to say it, 'Wake up you lazy humans! It's time to search for the shards!'. Which was never a good wake up call for Kagome and the others.

Kagome sighed and sat up, placing Shippo into a more comfortable spot, as she started to stand up, and look for Inuyasha. Her eyes scanned the small spaced hut, went outside.

She stretched, and noticed that it was the same as always. The sun was shining, and the air smelled fresh and clean, unlike back at home, it stunk of pollution, and bustling with people.

She looked around Inuyasha no Mori, hoping to find Inuyasha. After a while, she sighed in defeat of finding Inuyasha and walked back to the small quaint village.

But then she heard a cry, then a husky voice, and then the laughter of a small child. Kagome looked around, and saw the noise came from a nearby house. She squinted, a red and while figure caught her glance, and she immediately knew who it was.

She quietly walked over, and silently peered from a bush. She heard our dear, beloved hanyou say this.

"Little girl why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked. His fake bunny rabbit ears moving as if they were real.

A small girl, her black hair pulled into a ponytail, and her clothes were slightly dirty.

"I fell on the street, and bruised my knee… It HURRRTTSS!" the girl wailed.

Inuyasha kindly (OMFG!) smiled at the girl. "I know something that will cheer you up." He started as he stood up, from bending over to the girl, and got his hands into a bunny rabbit pose.

Kagome looked at the strange sight… Puzzled. 'What the heck is he doing?' she thought curiously.

"Hippity, hoppity, my tail is quite fluffy, my ears are quite floppity! I sing and I dance and you can't make me stoppity! Said funny-bunny to sweet little giiiirrrrrllll!" sang Inuyasha as he tapped his pointer finger on the girl's nose.

Kagome's giggles were turned into a full blown laughter as she rolled on the ground laughing her head off.

"Oh god! Oh my god! That was hilarious!" laughed out Kagome, occasionally wiping her tears away, still chuckling. "I've got to tell the others." She laughed gleefully, as she raced back to the hut.

Back at the hut

"Where's Kagome! And Inuyasha?" wailed Shippo. His emerald eyes watering.

Miroku sighed. "I have no idea. They are probably having an intimate exchange that we don't know about…."

"THWAP!" Sango's eyes started to twitch in annoyance as she placed back her boomerang.

Shippo sighed, "What a pervert…."

Then Kagome came in, her face red, and laughing at the same time.

"You guys you won't believe this! Come and look!" exclaimed Kagome as she tired desperately to hide her laughter.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged and followed.

They all came across Inuyasha hopping around, his hands in the fashion of a bunny that is standing up.

Sango stuffed her fist in her hand, trying not to laugh. Shippo, however did noting to contain his laughter, and rolled on the ground.

Miroku just stared at the hanyou singing the song, and touching noses of little girls. "Do you think… He's in a spell perhaps…. Maybe someone cast a spell last night… That maybe has a grudge on him…." Miroku muttered, thinking.

All of them thought. "Well it can be Kikyo…" Sango mused.

"Not likely. Although mikos are very powerful beings, I don't think that they can cause this hilarity on the hanyou" mentioned Miroku as they quickly ruled Kikyo out.

"Then who can it be?" pondered Sango. Miroku eyed their two comrades who were laughing.

"But you have to admit. This is hilarious," muttered Miroku, chuckling a bit.

Sango nodded, slightly laughing.

* * *

:.Up on who knows where... :.

* * *

"He he he…. Now our serious group as fallen into hilarity… I wonder what will happen next to our dear ground…."

Back at Feudal Japan

"Hippity, hoppity… Happity, floppity…" sang Inuyasha as he started to hope around once more.

"Kagome… do you have the camera?" whispered a voice behind a bush.

"Yep. It's time to carry out the plan Shippo. Now go!" whispered Kagome, with a silver thing in her hand. Shippo smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Kagome?" asked Miroku cautiously.

"Well, yeah, it was Sango's idea. And plus this will be very good blackmail…" Kagome said gleefully. "Sango, you are a genius!"

Sango cackled evilly. "Aren't I?" she laughed once again.

Miroku sweatdropped. "Beware Naraku. There's another evil villain… And this time it isn't by your hand…."

* * *

.:Back at Feudal Japan during nightfall:.

* * *

While everyone was asleep, and only one person was awake,

"What the fuck happened to me!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice.

Kagome chuckled as she stirred the instant Ramen. "Don't you remember Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and then looked on the ground. The horrendous furry bunny ears were on the ground, slightly dirty from the dirt.

"No… All I remember was that I put those stupid things on, and then woke up here…. Did I do something?" asked Inuyasha as his eyebrow furrowed in confusing and puzzlement.

Kagome laughed. "Well… You can say that" she replied laughing as she took out something from her pocket. "Here, you can see for yourself."

Inuyasha looked at the weird feeling paper in his hands. "Isn't this a ph-to?" he asked.

"Yep and guess what. You are in all of those photos too." Kagome giggled as she placed the hot Ramen into a styrofoam bowl.

Inuyasha gladly took some of the Ramen, and took out some wooden chopsticks and started slurping while looking at the photos. He paused. He looked at the photos again.

He stared at Kagome. "Y-y-ou mean…. I did this?" he stuttered.

"Yep! All of it!" said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha's face turned red and sat up not caring for his Ramen, "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!**"

Everyone abruptly woke up. Shippo sweatdropped. "Well nice knowing everyone…"

Just then, Kagome grabbed the bunny ears again, but Miroku slid, and that exact moment slammed against Kagome's knees, which caused her to accidentally place it on…. Miroku's head….

"We are so dead…." Muttered Sango in shock, as everyone gaped at the now bunny eared man.

"Awww damn…." Miroku groaned as he slammed his head against a nearby tree.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

--

* * *

A/N: He He! I can't believe it! I'm done with the first Ch of this crazy fic. Well, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I'm tired, and besides the ending of the crazy finals, and all the exhaustion from the second week with still stuff to do… Well, you get the message. Anyways, I know a crappy ending, but I tried to… Rush a little. Anyways please (I beg of you) R&R for this and Murder of 1960. Also if you can review for the rest of my fics! That will be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
